Board games are games that involve game pieces or pawns that are moved or placed on a pre-marked surface or “gameboard” according to a set of prescribed rules. Most board games are based on either luck, knowledge, strategy, or a combination thereof. While there are many varieties of board games, typically the game pieces/pawns are physically positioned on the surface of the gameboard. Additionally, conventional games may also use game cards, dice, or other physical components to facilitate play.
The actual gameboard itself is typically made of cardboard, wood, or the like and may be foldable for easy storage, or simply comprise a single piece of unbroken material. Most conventional board games use a standardized and unchanging gameboard (e.g., chess, checkers, and backgammon), but others use a modular board whose component tiles or cards assume varying layouts from one session to another, or may even change during gameplay. However, even with modular boards, the underlying gameboard itself and any associated components (i.e. pawns, cards, etc.) have traditionally been physical objects without any digital componentry.
In light of recent technological advances, increasing numbers of players are attracted to consoles and computer games as a result of their interactivity and endless variants. Because of this, many board games have been equipped with electronic elements. For example, some gameboards have incorporated the use of digital display technology as well as sound and/or light effects. Additionally, it is not uncommon for physical gameboards to incorporate electronic dice and/or RFID technology to identify tokens, players, playing cards, or the like.
Despite the incorporation of electronic elements, conventional physical gameboards and components still exhibit several disadvantages. For example, even considering the modular boards mentioned above, the layouts of physical gameboards are static, non-interactive, and—even where modular boards are employed—are frustrating to successfully modify, especially during gameplay. Furthermore, some physical board games literally have hundreds of pieces. The setup associated with such games can be considerable and misplacing or losing even one vital component can have a significant adverse impact on the players' ability to play and enjoy the underlying game. Still further, some board games have extensive and complex sets of rules the players must follow. While physical board games typically come with a printed rule book for reference, it is not uncommon for players to disagree as to rule interpretation, which will typically result in an adverse impact on the overall gameplay experience. Additionally, conventional, physical board games are cumbersome to store and, because people interested in playing board games typically purchase more than one, have a tendency to pile up and take up large amounts of space.
The virtual world offers plenty of board game simulations for PC game consoles and online or device-based gaming, which negate many of the disadvantages associated with physical board games. For example, the efficiencies provided by computer processors negate storage issues and make set-up and implementation of gameplay quick and straightforward. Digital and/or touchscreen technologies allow for the gameboard to be dynamic, and networks (e.g., the Internet) enable players to connect and play with/against remote players. Additionally, with computer-based gameplay, the rules are automatically enforced and the rules are not subject to interpretation. Illegal actions/moves are disallowed, points are accurately calculated, and the winner is automatically determined accordingly to the prescribed set of rules. Some computer-based games even provide tutorials such that players are not left to their own devices in learning the rules and how to play. However, most computer-based games are played with only one player or, where a network connection is available, only allow for virtual interaction with other players. As such, the social interaction and community experience provided by physical board games is necessarily lacking from the computer-based gaming experience.
Accordingly, devices and systems are needed that are capable of providing interactive, adaptable, and dynamic games and efficiencies of touchscreen computer technology along with the community play and in-person social interaction facilitated by traditional physical board games.